The Desires of Dingodile
by PolterGlitch
Summary: After the Grand Prix party, Dingodile and Pinstripe spend some time alone where they discover they have feelings for each other but Dingodile isn't the only one who wants him
1. Chapter 1

He was having it. It was decided. That flashy rat faced little tease was going to get it good. All night he had been making eyes at him, brushing up against him, 'accidentally' dropping things and having to bend over to pick them up whilst directly in front of him. He wasn't a clumsy guy so he was obviously doing it on purpose. And what he did with the cherry was the last straw. Pinstripe Potoroo was having it, and Dingodile was the one to deliver. It was simply a statement of fact.

It was the end of the latest Grand Prix and the team were throwing a wild party to celebrate. The full moon illuminated the beach beautifully and the cocktails were flowing – the vibe was great. Pinstripe was mainly hanging out with the ladies of the Nitro Squad but every time Dingodile looked up from his Mai Tai, he seemed to be looking over. Even when he slid his arm around one of the girls, he caught him looking and the corners of his lips curled into a knowing smirk when their eyes met, like he knew precisely what he was doing. Dingodile scowled at him from across the beach and looked away. That damn potoroo having the audacity to try and wind him up... and what was even more infuriating was that he was succeeding. He would be sorry later.

Dingodile had always thought he was hot but never let his feelings be known. But over time, they had grown and now he was finding it hard to think of anything else.

The team partied until the first rays of the sun began to creep over the horizon then many of them trailed off. Pinstripe poured himself a Sex on the Beach, kicked off his shiny shoes and sat down on the sand to watch the sunrise with the ocean lapping at his feet.

"I'mma drink this then catch some z's," he declared in his thick New York accent as he looked around to see who was listening and was a little surprised that all the people he had been chatting with had gone.

He continued peering around until his beady eyes found Dingodile at the bar making a super strong whiskey cocktail. Dingodile felt his stare burning into the back of his head and swiftly turned around. By now, both were a little tipsy so Pinstripe's taunting was far more obvious: he plucked the cherry garnishing his drink and sucked the liquid off then licked any he missed by extending his tongue ever so slowly...

Dingodile hurriedly diverted his attentions back to his drink, not wanting to give him the satisfaction yet he could feel an erection pressing against his swim shorts. Damn that cheeky little gangster rat. He wasn't sure if it was visible or not and didn't want to look down to check but he was sure he heard Pinstripe's annoying trademark giggle. Well that answered his question.

It was a strange contrast between rage and lust – the fact that he was getting under his skin so much only intensified his depraved fantasies. He wanted to pin him down, rip off his fancy clothes and ravage his hot little ass until he squealed.

He took another big gulp and tried with all his might to think of something else... at least for the time being. There were still a few stragglers left on the beach but as soon as Pinstripe was alone, he would strike.

He gave him a taste of his own medicine (see how he liked being teased) and went to hang out with the remaining party-goers. Pinstripe clearly didn't like being ignored so he downed his drink, let out a loud humph and went back to his beach shack.

Dingodile gave him ten minutes, that along with ignoring him would hopefully convince him that his multiple and blatant come-ons had failed therefore lull him into a false sense of security.. He'd never know what hit him.

With a raging hard-on, he marched up to his nest and with one hard kick, booted the flimsy wooden door wide open.

Pinstripe instinctively let out a stunned shriek and froze, midway through unbuttoning his shirt to get ready for bed.

"G'day mate," Dingodile gave a huge toothy grin, thrilled that he had caught him in such a compromising position.

Still frozen to the spot, Pinstripe was visibly shocked. He wasn't expecting a reaction and had no idea how to respond. It was no problem for Dingodile, he knew precisely what to do!

There was no time for pleasantries. His desires had been building all night and now, in this rustic wooden beach shack, they could all spew out.

Being so much larger than the slender Pinstripe, he overpowered him easily. Faster than the speed of light, he pounced, gripping his wrists and slamming him down on his back onto the mattress.

"Finally, I was thinkin' you'se gonna keep me waiting forever," Pinstripe smirked.

Dingodile flopped his huge tongue out and dragged it crudely across his face, leaving a slobbery trail over his fur. Pinstripe had no complaints and gripped the back of his head to anchor him for a hard passionate kiss. Despite being the smaller of the two, his strength was still a force to be reckoned with. Dingodile happily kissed him back, his hand wandering down to tear open his shirt in an explosion of buttons.

"Hey, watch the suit!" Pinstripe yelped.

"Shaddap," Dingodile snapped as he tore off his belt and pulled down his trousers to expose his tight boxers, white in colour and decorated in pink hearts with a poorly concealed hard-on lurking underneath. This cute little garment deserved special attention.

He took the waistband in his teeth whilst keeping his eyes locked onto Pinstripe's face to see his smile widen when he slowly peeled them off. Now the beast was unleashed. Pinstripe was giggling like a dizzy schoolgirl and nodded toward his cock, motioning for him to suck it. If it were not for that gesture, Dingodile would have gladly obliged but he did not appreciate him telling him what to do. Pinstripe was so used to being in charge but this time he wasn't going to call the shots.

He untied his shorts and slipped them off to spring out his own huge cock that had been bursting to get out all night. Straddling him, he positioned himself on his chest; in prime position to receive some pleasure himself.

He wondered if Pinstripe had ever been with a guy before. He had a reputation as a bit of a lady's man but judging by the way he expertly took his pulsing member into his mouth, it wasn't his first time.

He rolled his head back and his eyes drifted shut. It had been a while since he had had any action and Pinstripe's warm mouth felt exquisite. He ran his fingers through his immaculate jet black hair but the darkening of his brow told him that he didn't appreciate his do being messed up. Well, Dingodile didn't appreciate being antagonised, so gave him a cheeky grin and switched from loving smoothing to playful ruffling. He could glare at him all he wanted but with his mouth stuffed full of cock there was little he could do to vocalise his annoyance. Dingodile smiled down at his angry, beady eyes. He looked so adorable when he was mad and helpless, especially with his untidy hair. Winding him up was so easy and fun... that cheeky potoroo talked too much anyway.

Despite this, he was still doing a wonderful job of sucking. His rhythm was smooth, gliding up and down his big veiny cock and caressing the tip with his tongue. He was obviously very well practised in this skill, and was loving performing.

He stopped tormenting him and looked intently into his eyes:

"You are good," he said sincerely.

Pinstripe's expression turned to that of smugness – he had heard those words before.

Dingodile felt him shifting his hands around then felt his palms caressing his thighs but it took him by surprise when a forefinger violated his ass! Damn, now it was Pinstripe's turn to giggle at his eyes bulging and the squeal that escaped him. But after the initial shock, he relished the sensation of his sweet spot being vigorously massaged... Another skill Pinstripe excelled at, the dirty little fuck boy. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he was cumming and he couldn't have that! Not yet anyway. Perhaps it was time Pinstripe's cock got some love too.

He slowly withdrew from his mouth then leaned in for another kiss. There was more feeling behind it this time; Pinstripe retracted his finger and ran his hands over his face with what seemed like genuine emotion that sent shivers down Dingodile's spine.

"You liked that didn't ya?" Pinstripe beamed when their lips eventually separated.

"Oh yeah, beautiful," Dingodile purred.

He made his way down his tall slim body. On his descent, he found two pink erect nipples that were begging for his attention and he was more than happy to be of service. He alternated between nipping them with his long razor sharp teeth and soft licks, a dance between pain and pleasure whilst he loosely groped his cock. Pinstripe approved and groaned softly to himself as he stretched and put his hands behind his head to relax as his body was worshipped.

Dingodile took his time getting to the prize, savouring every part of his soft furry torso on the journey downwards. His cock was standing to attention with a few substantial drops of leaked pre-cum on the tip. Someone was excited, it seemed. Dingodile lapped it greedily and didn't need to look up to know that Pinstripe was grinning ear to ear when he opened wide and closed his jaws around his cock with his huge tongue wrapped warmly around the underside. Relaxing his throat, he slowly and effortlessly slid it all the way in until his lips connected with his body once more. Pinstripe was in his element, his entire cock in Dingodile's warm moist cocoon and his big hands fondling his balls. The sucking commenced with Dingodile putting his all into it as if he were trying to extract his very soul.

"Oh yeah!" Pinstripe cried, his voice shooting up a pitch or two.

Dingodile smiled internally. He hoped that his deep throat talents brought him as much pleasure as the blow-job he had received from him. They both had amazing skills but slightly different techniques.

Judging by the way his fingers wrapped around the sheets and the way he arched his back and squirmed, he was enjoying himself. With every moan he made, Dingodile felt his own cock twitch with excitement. Him being so vocal was such a turn on. It wasn't long before he tasted salty pre-cum leaking onto his tongue and his squirming intensified.

"Here it comes," Pinstripe squealed almost hysterically as he curled his toes.

Dingodile knew already so quickly opened up his mouth and hopped back onto his chest, depriving him of all stimulation from his nether regions and cancelling his orgasm, much to his absolute fury.

"Don't stop!" he yelled.

"But I want a kiss," Dingodile replied teasingly reaching in.

Pinstripe desperately grappled for his cock only to be countered by his tormentor, who grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head so he could further smother him in kisses.

"Get off me," he snarled turning his head to the side to avoid him. "If you'se not gonna make me cum then get outta my bed."

"Ooh temper, temper," Dingodile whispered with an infuriating smile on his face.

He could feel Pinstripe's heart thumping against his inner thigh and practically taste the rage and frustration seeping through his pores.

"Well what you stop for?" he huffed.

"Good things come to those who wait," he tenderly kissed his face.

Pinstripe wriggled in protest but Dingodile only tightened his grip on him and under his massive weight, there was no defence. He sighed, accepting his fate and deep down he knew it wasn't a bad one. He had to just enjoy the ride and when he did eventually cum, it would be out of this world.

"You look so cute when you're mad," Dingodile teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Pinstripe rolled his eyes and scowled like a sulky petulant child but there was no disguising his smile as his lips curled.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you cum and you're gonna enjoy every second until I do," Dingodile reassured him.

Pinstripe's expression softened and he finally returned the kiss.

Through the frustration, he felt as though he was going to explode. He had been seconds away from ejaculating but it was still there... bubbling beneath the surface.

Dingodile felt pretty close too. His lover's torment was only stimulating him more. He couldn't get enough of his kisses. Their tongues glided smoothly over one another as their hands wandered with Dingodile focussing on stroking his face, some unwanted emotion rising to the surface. He was revelling in this encounter far more than he had anticipated. The chemistry between them really was electrifying. Every time he felt Pinstripe's snout against his, his heart fluttered. Was he actually starting to like the cheeky gun toting gangster? Genuinely? More than just a crush or a care-free fuck?

Lost in his thoughts, he was distracted from what Pinstripe was doing with his hands... or rather one of them but he felt him fidgeting so turned his head to investigate. To his utter shock and disbelief, he spied the potoroo playing with himself! The nerve of him to try and finish himself off when he had given him nothing but pleasure? Did he have no patience at all?!

"Right, now you've gone and done it," he snarled at him.

He reached down to the pile of discarded clothes at the side of the bed and fished out Pinstripe's tie, the perfect tool for binding those exploring hands of his to the bedpost.

"Hey, what you doin'?" he squealed once it dawned on him what was going on, although it was clear that he knew exactly what he was doing but didn't want to put up much of a fight.

He was happy to play the submissive; he was well out of his comfort zone but was thoroughly enjoying his new role. Dingodile's knots weren't great, he could have easily escaped if he tried.

Dingodile looked at the long naked body stretched out beneath him... There was not a word for what he wanted to do to him... His cock was tingling just at the thought of it. If Pinstripe knew what he was imagining...

"You'se wanted to fuck me for a long time ain't ya?" Pinstripe taunted him from his restraints, as if he were reading his thoughts.

Fuck, even tied up he still somehow managed to chip away at his nerves and get the upper hand. Damn that potoroo!

"Shut up, don't make me gag you as well," Dingodile instinctively hissed back at him, jolting upright and retracting his lovings, although it was hard for him to keep a straight face with Pinstripe giggling into his.

"What? I ain't misbehaving! Its true!"

"Mate, shut your mouth. I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't know what hit you," Dingodile whispered softly as he licked his ear.

"Well what you waiting for? I've known for a long time. You want me."

He wasn't wrong. Dingodile had wanted to fuck him from the moment he first set eyes on him many years ago. Even back then he knew there was something about him that he desperately yearned but not knowing if he was bi or not, he had tried to keep his desires hidden. Obviously not hard enough. But still the arrogance of him.

He had to be punished. He contemplated flipping him over, pressing his head into the pillow and using the flick in his hair as a love handle but decided against it. He wanted to see the look on his face when he rammed his dick into him. He wondered if he could make him cum without touching his cock. It would be a test of his abilities. Well it was time to find out!

He sucked his fingers and slipped two into his ass to prepare him for the ferocious fucking that was to come. All the while he never broke Pinstripe's gaze, who's expression softened and he confessed,

"You know, I've always liked you'se too. I just didn't know how to say."

Dingodile felt butterflies in his stomach - underneath all his bravado, Pinstripe was actually quite sweet. He leaned in to nibble his succulent neck and breathe in the scent of his cologne. It was a perfect moment.

He took out his fingers, grabbed his cock and guided it to his moistened hole and with one hard jerk, rammed it inside so deeply and with such force that for a moment he wondered if he had perforated his stomach. With great delight, he watched his face change; he closed his eyes, scrunched up his features as if he was in pain but the huge grin on his face told a different story. It was a thin line between pain and pleasure but that was precisely how he liked it. Just as well, because that was what he was getting whether he liked it or not.

Dingodile slammed his palms onto his collar bone, pinned him down and began rocking his hips, watching with pure delight at him squirming beneath him as he tried to guide him to his G-spot. With every thrust, Dingodile adjusted his angle slightly so he could home in on it and it wasn't long before Pinstripe's expression reached optimal satisfaction, accompanied by the change in volume and pitch of his vocals:

"Oh fuck, woah, yeah!" he cried euphorically.

With the door ajar and the close proximity of the other beach shacks, Dingodile wondered if Pinstripes obvious sex noises could be heard by anyone else. More than likely. Not that he cared. Neither did Pinstripe by the seem of it. The look of pure ecstasy on his face thrilled him just as much as the physical sensations of being deep inside him.

Dingodile felt his lover's ass contract, squeezing his cock and knew an eruption was imminent. He dived in to lock his lips against his and although Pinstripe didn't need it, give him a helping hand by grabbing his cock and pumping.

Pinstripe writhed, curled his fingers and contorted his face in a way that would only be possible with the most powerful of orgasms. He let out a loud groan and finally came, simultaneously oozing over Dingodile's hand and squirting onto his own belly. Delaying his ejaculation had been a good thing. The orgasm had been longer and a million times more intense than his numerous other encounters, so much so it had rendered him temporarily paralysed.

"Oh yeah," he panted with long, slow breaths.

Dingodile smiled smugly at him. He was pleased. He had taken his perfect little potoroo to his nirvana. Plus he had discovered that he had the most beautiful cum face. Mission accomplished. But now it was his turn.

He used Pinstripe's shoulders to hold onto and sped up his movements, feeling the heat inside him build. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and dripped onto his face. Pinstripe was still recovering from his orgasm, his body was limp and with Dingodile's powerful thrusts, he was ravaged like a rag doll. Not long now...

"Where'd you want it?" he panted.

Pinstripe was in no position to answer. His entire mental capacity was in use, dealing with the thrashing of his prostate. All he could do was squint and let out little high pitched sounds, somewhere between euphoric squeals and pained whimpers, which only accelerated Dingodile's ejaculation.

"A surprise? No worries mate!" Dingodile cried triumphantly.

He gave him one final thrust then pulled out, hopped back onto his chest and with a loud groan, he unloaded his creamy offerings all over his face.

Pinstripe blinked some of the cum out of his eyes, licked his lips, smiled and before Dingodile had time to react, he effortlessly slipped out of his restraints, sat up and wrapped his arms around him, locking him in for a cheeky kiss; a ruse for smearing some of his love juices back onto to him.

"You're a naughty one," Dingodile giggled and tickled his ribs.

They laughed and lay down next to each other, now both covered in each other's cum but they didn't care. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments whilst they both came back down to earth.

"Mate, that was something else," Dingodile said dreamily.

"Oh hell yeah," Pinstripe agreed as he sat up and stretched with a big yawn. "I'm gonna get cleaned up and get some sleep. I'm done in."

He got out of bed, pulled his boxers on and wandered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Dingodile wondered if that was his cue to leave. He sighed. All good things must come to an end he figured. He slowly got dressed, not looking forward to the long walk of shame to the other side of the beach to get back to his shack. He was exhausted too. He heard the tap running in the bathroom.

He was about to leave when Pinstripe re-emerged and got back into bed.

"Hey, you'se don't have to go if you don't want," he said when he saw him heading for the door. He patted the empty space beside him. "May as well sleep here."

Music to his ears, Dingodile translated that as him wanting a cuddle and gladly climbed in to provide.

He was right: Pinstripe snuggled into him and rested his head on his chest, his aura glowing with affection rather than that of just pure lust. Dingodile reciprocated and put his arm around him to pull him closer, so they were body to body and more importantly, soul to soul. The end to their encounter was not what he had expected. It had started with no other intent than to fuck him but now he discovered that he had feelings for him too. And he could tell that he felt the same.

"We shouldda done this years ago," he said.

"I know. We've got a good thing that's for sure," Pinstripe agreed.

Dingodile ran his fingers softly through his hair and this time he didn't protest but instead smiled as his eyelids drifted shut. At this moment he found his touch comforting and soothing. He had no doubt that he had done the right thing in opening up and showing him his softer side, the side he kept hidden from most. There was more to him than just a gun wielding tough guy.

In a matter of minutes, Dingodile felt his breathing get heavier and knew he was asleep. He looked so peaceful and content. Looking forward to all the kinky things they could get up to in the future, he blissfully closed his eyes to join him in dream-land, where he hoped he could fuck him again.


	2. Chapter 2

After his slightly unexpected encounter with Pinstripe, Dingodile could hardly think about anything else. In his mind's eye, he was the last thing he saw before he went to sleep and when he woke the next morning, the first thing he thought about. Even in his sleep, Pinstripe haunted his dreams.

Their paths rarely crossed due to their work but they messaged every day. Pinstripe would send him a morning selfie when he got out of the shower. He was never fully nude, he would angle the shot so his modesty was covered but it was still ample material for Dingodile to pleasure himself to. He always made sure he sent a video back to show him his appreciation.

Although they tried to keep their romance quiet, unfortunately their sex noises were not and as a result they were the hot topic of conversation within the team. Everywhere he went, Dingodile was subject to snide comments, some more blatant than others. In particular, Dr. N Tropy, who hadn't been at the party, had some very crude remarks to make once he heard the gossip:

"So you fucked the gangster rat? Did you make him squeal?"

Dingodile smiled and said nothing, not wanting to give away any details. Besides, N Tropy already knew the answer.

"That little vermin loves being fucked, I've had him a time or several," he continued, a crooked wry smile on his face.

Well at least that satisfied his curiosity. He had been wondering all week about Pinstripe's other conquests as it was obvious he had been with other men before him. Still, he felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He didn't want the mental image of Pinstripe and N. Tropy in his head.

But one fuck didn't give him the right to be jealous, did it? They had never spoken about being exclusive. But still Dingodile couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. He hoped that he meant more to him than all his other one night stands. He longed for another night with him, somewhere far away where nobody knew them, where they could get to know each other better as well as fuck.

He decided to be bold and suggested a weekend away at a fancy hotel. Pinstripe jumped at the chance and they both counted down the days until the weekend. Dingodile booked somewhere expensive in the city. He knew Pinstripe enjoyed the finer things in life and wanted to spoil him. He planned to treat him to a few drinks, a fancy meal then a passionate night of hot sex. He hoped that he wasn't coming on too strong but Pinstripe seemed just as keen and he was very eager to get away. He greeted him with a long, deep kiss when he picked him up.

"I've been thinking about you'se all week," he smiled, his eyes brimming with desire.

"Same, I can't wait to get my hands on you. A whole weekend to ourselves, just us," Dingodile tenderly stroked his face.

"That would be great. Somewhere away from everyone."

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean mate," he agreed, the unwanted image of him and N Tropy creeping into his mind again. He tried to shake it from his thoughts.

Hopefully, once they were in their hotel room, he would be too busy thrilling him to think about anything else.

Little did they know that their weekend would take an unexpected twist and neither could have predicted the amount of depravity that awaited them! Things were going to get messy!

The hotel was exquisite; equipped with a spa, fancy restaurant and cocktail bar and the room was even better, boasting a four poster bed, jacuzzi bath tub big enough for two and a mini bar stocked with every kind of alcohol known to man. That was a good start, as soon as they checked in and closed the door behind them, Dingodile grabbed a bottle of champagne, "Come on mate, lets get this party started!"

He popped the cork and poured some into Pinstripe's open mouth. Pinstripe gulped it greedily then snatched the bottle off him, chuckling mischievously before guzzling more.

"Get it down you mate," giggled Dingodile pulling him onto the bed.

"What? I'm thirsty," he grinned coyly. "And besides, I know you'se wanna get me drunk and take advantage of me!"

"You're not wrong there mate," Dingodile said slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him onto his lap. "How about you let me take advantage of you now? You're making me hard already."

Pinstripe passed the bottle to him, after having downed a substantial amount and began grinding his hips against his inflating cock. He was still such a tease.

"Tell you what, foist you'se can spoil me, take me out to dinner then I'll let you'se fuck my brains out."

"Oh can I now? Well I suppose that can be arranged. Lets go check out the bar downstairs," Dingodile smiled at him, thinking it was a good job he had been saving his Wumpa coins. Pinstripe had expensive tastes.

They found a secluded spot in the corner of the downstairs bar. It was early so the place was still pretty quiet. Dingodile was well up for getting drunk – he'd had a tough week at fighting fires at work, plus the gossips had been getting him down, N Tropy especially. It looked like Pinstripe was on the same wavelength too, the way he knocked back shot after shot and ploughed through the top shelf, the priciest of all the drinks. Dingodile made sure he always got him a double whenever he went to the bar, figuring he would be more relaxed and kinky if he'd had a drink or two... What he didn't realise at the time was that getting him drunk would backfire... badly.

The hours began to blur together and the lounge began to fill up, at the same time their decorum started to decline. Pinstripe became increasingly vulgar and his brash voice grew louder:

"I can't wait for you'se to fuck me later," he slurred, leaning across the table and holding his hands. "I love being fucked."

Dingodile felt his stomach tighten and his blood run cold. Just as the alcohol was starting to blot out the mental images, Pinstripe unknowingly quoted N Tropy and they all came flooding back.

"Yeah, so I've been told," he muttered bitterly, pulling his hands away.

Pinstripe's expression darkened, his eyebrows coming down over his bloodshot eyes, "What? You'se been talking about me?"

"I didn't say anything, N Tropy may have mentioned that he'd been with you."

"So? What you been talking to him for? Its not like we're virgins is it?" he snapped defensively.

"Well I know you're definitely not mate, I mean is there anyone you haven't slept with – men, women, you ain't exactly fussy are you? I know you've put it about," Dingodile shot back.

He immediately regretted his knee-jerk reaction when Pinstripe slammed his palms down on the table and yelled, "Fuck you!" loud enough to turn a few heads.

"I'm sorry mate, I was just joking," he backtracked and tried to hold his hands again but he recoiled, looking genuinely hurt. His sad expression was like a punch in the gut.

He tried to change the subject but the damage was done. From then on his demeanour changed and the atmosphere nose-dived. The drink had brought out his jealousy so he decided to calm down on it.

He was kicking himself for saying the wrong thing. He really did want to explain himself; that he was jealous and wanted him all to himself but Pinstripe would probably freak out and accuse him of being clingy or possessive. Of course he was within his rights to fuck other people! One passionate night did not make him entitled...

Whilst Dingodile managed to reign himself in, ordering himself a black coffee to try and sober up, Pinstripe went the opposite way and upped his drinking. He had a face like thunder, exasperated by his drunkenness.

"You know you look cute when you're mad," Dingodile smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Pinstripe wasn't impressed and scowled back at him.

From there, the atmosphere nose dived. Pinstripe stormed off to order more drinks for himself and accelerated his trip to angry drunken annihilation. Dingodile pondered whether he had hit an extreme nerve or if Pinstripe was just being bad tempered because he was drunk. He was known for being grumpy even at the best of times. Every time Dingodile tried to strike up a conversation, Pinstripe snapped at him. As the drinks flowed, his come-backs made less sense but his voice got louder. His furious drinker face never let up and it wasn't long before Dingodile stopped finding it cute and more annoying and tedious. In the end, he stopped trying to talk to him altogether. He had used up his entitlement to be angry with him.

"Come on mate, lets head back," he said impatiently after Pinstripe became so drunk he could hardly string a sentence together but the single syllable grunts he made did not sound friendly.

"Don't... tell me what to do!" he yelled.

He got up and banged into the furniture, before staggering to the bar, crashing into the back of the chairs of some unfortunate punters, who shot him angry glares. If he wasn't careful, he was going to get thrown out or worse, have his head kicked in. Dingodile shook his head in despair. Pinstripe came stumbling back with a double Jack and Coke and a shot. Dingodile cringed internally as he downed them. Unfortunately for him, it was one drink too far when a few minutes later, his face turned a funny shade of green and he put his hand over his mouth but he couldn't stop himself throwing up all over the table. A ripple of horrified gasps sounded from the other guests as they recoiled in disgust.

"We gotta get out of here," Dingodile pulled him up before the security guards marched over and kicked him out.

He had sobered up rapidly and did not approve of his newfound role of being responsible adult, as much as Pinstripe did not approve of being manhandled as he tried to break free, kicking out and screaming obscenities, drawing even more unwanted attention.

"Mate, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Dingodile hissed in his ear.

He dragged him out of the door into the lobby before security could do it for him. Pinstripe thrashed violently trying to wriggle out of his firm clutches.

"Fuck you! Get your hands off me!" he screamed in his face.

"Fine," Dingodile let go and took a step back.

The booze hit him ten times harder now he was standing up and sent his sense of balance on holiday. He stumbled backwards and went crashing down like a sack of spuds then noisily decorated the carpet with his stomach contents. Dingodile stared at him in dismay and disbelief. People were starting to gather; some laughing at him while others looked on in horror. It had got to the point where Dingodile was embarrassed to be seen with him and he had to get him back to the room as soon as possible to save them both from any further humiliation.

He put his arm around him, hauled him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs with great difficulty; Pinstripe didn't want to be helped and was in complete denial about how wasted he was despite having been on his hands and knees in a pool of his own vomit. Fortunately, their room was only one floor up but with the dead weight hanging off him it seemed like a million miles. Dingodile breathed a huge sigh of relief when he could dump him onto the bed. He couldn't even stand to look at him after he'd ruined their weekend. At that moment he would have preferred to have been back at work rather than looking after the drunken, obnoxious (albeit hot) mess.

"I thought you'se were gonna take me to dinner," Pinstripe slurred.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You can't even stand up," Dingodile snapped back impatiently.

"Get me another drink instead then," he scowled.

"Again, same answer. I'll make you a coffee instead," Dingodile said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you, asshole," he heard the clicking of his lighter as he clumsily tried to light a cigarette, blatantly flouting the no smoking rule.

Dingodile took a deep breath and counted to ten. He was a very laid back guy but Pinstripe was really testing his patience. All over a stupid flippant remark. He was overreacting. With a bit of luck, some caffeine would sober him up and tone down his bad attitude. Perhaps some of the night could be salvaged but he feared the time for fucking had been and gone.

He got changed into his sleepwear, made Pinstripe an extra strong coffee and himself a vodka coke (he felt he'd deserved it after what Pinstripe had put him through).

"Here you go mate, get that down you," he said placing the mug on the bedside table.

His words fell on deaf ears. Dingodile looked at him and sighed: Pinstripe lay face down, snoring loudly and dribbling all over the pillow. In the time it had taken him to make drinks he had passed out, too trashed to even get changed out of his suit and shoes or smoke his cigarette, which he had dropped and left to burn a hole in the bedsheets.

He was far too drunk to perform and he reeked of alcohol, smoke and sick, that stench alone was enough to repel anyone with a sense of smell. His breath stank almost as bad as his attitude. Dingodile didn't know what was up with him but he made sure he was as far away from him as possible when he climbed in next to him. He knew he could be moody and bad tempered but he wondered if there was more to his behaviour than he was letting on. It wasn't like he was normally a bad drinker either, he'd seen him drunk before and he was never one for showing himself up or flipping out over a bit of banter, quite the opposite. He would ask when he was sober.

"Goodnight mate," he kissed him softly on the forehead. "I hope you're OK."

He struggled to get to sleep. He watched the TV on low volume and lay in bed next to Pinstripe, who he'd rolled over on to his side for fear of him being sick again and choking. He surprised himself at how much he cared for him. Why had he not just left him to his own devices when he started kicking off? Everyone else he knew would have. Pinstripe wasn't very popular amongst the team but Dingodile thought differently. There was more to it than just his fantastic sexual talents. He really hoped he wasn't falling for him; he worried he would only wind up getting hurt.

It was the early hours of the morning and the night-screens had kicked in by the time Dingodile nestled his head into the pillow and was finally falling into sleep when he felt Pinstripe fidgeting beside him. He snapped the lamp on and saw him pulling faces as though he were uncomfortable whilst mumbling something that sounded a bit like, "I need to go potty." Then his expression changed and he seemed to sigh with relief and smile... He wasn't... Was he? Dingodile lifted the blanket up to investigate and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh mate, what are you like?" he giggled and shook his head, quickly shuffling to the edge of the bed to avoid the pee fanning out from beneath his sleeping lover.

There were plenty of things he could have done to help him: he could have tried waking him to snap him out of it or even picked him up and sat him on the toilet himself but he chose not to. Instead he watched the expanding wet patch claim most of his suit and felt his cock stir. With the amount of booze Pinstripe had put away, it was inevitable that it was going to come out of one end or the other or in his case, both. What goes in, must come out. But he had never anticipated that he would get quite so turned on by it.

When he was sure he'd finished, he gripped his shoulder and gently shook him to wake him up but the only response he got was a garbled slur; he was still in his drunken coma, too wasted to know what he had done, let alone do anything about it.

Dingodile got out of bed and pulled the blanket off him to fully inspect the damage. The puddle was mostly on his side. He could have let him lie in it and go to sleep himself, he was in no fit state to know any different but he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel, despite him being a dick all night. And no doubt, he would be embarrassed enough in the morning, without waking up to find he'd peed himself too.

He rifled through his bag and picked out his pink sleep shorts and as he knelt at the edge of the bed to pull his drenched trousers and boxers off, he felt his erection growing. He'd wanted to strip him all night, this wasn't quite what he had in mind but he couldn't deny that the sight of him covered in pee was turning him on. There was nothing stopping him sticking it in him right there and then and fuck, he wanted to. Pinstripe probably wouldn't even know. But that would be rape, and rape was bad. Instead, he patted him dry with the hotel towel, re-dressed him and rolled him on to the clean side of the bed, giggling and shaking his head in amusement. Pinstripe would owe him after this. All the time he never opened his eyes; he made a few inarticulate sounds when he moved him but that was it.

With the soaking wet sheets, there was only room for one in the bed so Dingodile sacrificed his own comfort and set some pillows on the floor. He wondered if he would have done the same had the situation been the other way around. He couldn't imagine Pinstripe being so caring and attentive. He cursed himself for being so nice. The rude, obnoxious drunk potoroo didn't deserve it. But still, he gave him another kiss goodnight and pulled the blanket over him as he snored and drooled very inelegantly. Even in that state, Dingodile still regrettably found himself shamelessly attracted to him. He toyed with the idea of pleasuring himself but decided not to, he would let his desires build for the morning, then Pinstripe would really have it.

A few hours later, the bright morning sun burst through the gap in the curtains and woke them up. The smell of smoke, stale alcohol and pee with overtones of shame and depravity hung in the stuffy air. Pinstripe sat up and rubbed his eyes. It took a few moments for it to register that Dingodile was not next to him and he looked around in a panic. The last thing he remembered was them arguing in the bar.

"G'day mate, how's your head?" he heard his soft Australian accent as his head popped up by the side of the bed.

His warm smile reassured him but why was he on the floor? Why was one half of him dressed in pyjamas and the other in a shirt and tie? He grappled for answers, racking his brains to try and recall the events of the night before but there were none. At least Dingodile was here with him, so it couldn't have been that bad, could it?

His relief was short lived when he felt the wet patch and a wave of catastrophic embarrassment hit him as all the pieces fell into place.

"I pissed my pants didn't I? Oh brother..." he trailed off and put his head in his hands in despair.

He looked as if he was going to burst into tears so Dingodile sprang into action and put his arm around his shoulders, he couldn't stand to see him so distraught.

"No mate, it was me," he lied. "I had too much to drink."

Pinstripe relaxed a little then turned to face him with a big grin on his face and said, "I never knew you'se was a bet wetter," then had the cheek to burst out laughing.

Dingodile was speechless. All he could do was climb on top of him, tickle him and bypassing his bad morning breath, plant a kiss on him - anything to silence that annoying laugh of his. But annoying and cheeky was his default, just the way he liked him. As long as he was happy, so was he. His dignity was a small price to pay to see him back to his usual self.

"You hungry baby?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away to something else.

"Oh yeah. I'm starving, need something greasy to soak up this alcohol. My head's killing," Pinstripe answered.

"Well I'll order some room service. Go run a bath, I'll join you in a moment," a polite way of telling him that he stank of piss, puke and shame.

Pinstripe's face lit up, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him slowly,

"I can't wait," he beamed. "Thank you."

He squeezed him tightly and without words, acknowledged the fact that he knew that he was taking the blame for him to save his feelings. Pinstripe was touched, never before had he had a partner that would shoulder that amount of humiliation for him, especially when he had given him less than nothing in return. Dingodile was a keeper.

In the bathroom, Pinstripe looked at himself in the mirror in complete horror. He looked dishevelled, his messy hair had chunks of vomit in it, his eyes were bloodshot and he was in completely mismatched clothes. It was a far cry from his usual smart, tidy look. He spotted the bottom half of last night's clothes drying on the radiator, the piss stains were still very evident, exasperated by the light colour. He shook his aching head in despair. Dingodile was a terrible liar, but the sentiment was sweet. He had pissed in the wardrobe a couple of times before, after he'd had a drink but it was the first time he'd ever wet the bed. So humiliating.

He hadn't meant to get so inebriated. The only reason he had wanted a drink in the first place was to calm his nerves, although he would never admit that he was nervous and when Dingodile made the comment about him sleeping around, he had really hit a nerve so he'd put his barriers up. It was true, he had slept around and he didn't want him to know some of the things he'd done, especially when for the first time, he'd found somebody who seemed to genuinely care for him. He was ashamed that he had let the likes of N Tropy do unspeakable, depraved things to him when he didn't even like him. Not the way he liked Dingodile and the thought that he might think he was easy hurt like hell.

He adored Dingodile and the last thing he wanted was to mess things up between them but he wouldn't have blamed him if he never wanted to see him again. It was a blur but he knew he had behaved appallingly and probably ruined the entire weekend. He was utterly disgusted with himself not only for the night before but for letting N Tropy use him like a plaything.

However, his hangover subsided a little once he was soaking in the tub and when Dingodile slipped in next to him and put his arm around him, his self esteem rose too.

"Food will be half an hour," he kissed his lips, pleased that his breath was much fresher now that he'd brushed his teeth.

Dingodile stroked his hair then moved down to nuzzle his neck, he could tell he was still feeling low, both physically and mentally. If he only knew how much watching him wet himself had turned him on, he would know that his embarrassment was unnecessary. All of his bad behaviour was long forgotten; he figured there was a reason behind it. He wanted to talk to him about it so badly... but didn't want to run the risk of upsetting him even more.

Instead he rubbed his shoulders, took the wash sponge from the side and ran it over his body before massaging rose-scented shampoo into his hair. Pinstripe closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the attention. It wasn't often he let people touch his hair but for Dingodile he would make an exception because with the perfect blend of compassion and red hot desire, he made him feel relaxed yet still unbelievably aroused. He couldn't believe Dingodile was being so nice to him.

"Your hair is really long without the curl in the back," he commented as he dreamily ran his fingers through it. "Does that feel nice?"

"Yeah," Pinstripe said softly, leaning into his soothing hands.

Dingodile was trying to be caring and affectionate but his cock was rock hard. Hopefully Pinstripe wouldn't notice, or if he did it wouldn't bother him; he was unsure if it was appropriate given the situation and how fragile he was feeling. He carried on massaging his head then tenderly rinsed the soap out, being careful not to get any in his eyes. Pinstripe felt his cock twitch – he was loving how soft and gentle the big guy could be... but still a little rough when the situation called for it. Whenever he put his hands on him, he felt so lost in his touch that all his problems seemed a million miles away. He manoeuvred himself onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing himself in for a warm hug. He swallowed his pride and said what needed to be said:

"I'm so sorry about yesterday... if I was umm...urh... I was drunk. You'se shouldn't have had to look after me like that."

"Its OK mate, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have wound you up," Dingodile interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Stop worrying about last night. That was then and this is now. I just want you to have a good time. And trust me, I didn't mind."

"Oh yeah?" Pinstripe perked up. "You mean me peeing myself turned you on?"

Now it was Dingodile's turn to blush, "Well, maybe a little."

Pinstripe giggled smugly "Everything I do gets you'se hot eh?"

He smirked and began slowly rocking his hips against him to coax his erection to life. Almost immediately Dingodile felt his own cock rise further and dig into his groin. Pinstripe laughed again. It was like a red rag to a bull.

Without warning, he flipped him over so that he slammed against the side of the tub, he managed to grip the rims to steady himself just in time before he smacked his head against the ceramic.

"Oh yeah mate... like you wouldn't believe," Dingodile whispered in his ear before licking it.

"Come on and fuck me then!" Pinstripe taunted him, pushing his ass against him.

Be careful what you wish for, Dingodile thought to himself as he clasped his cock and slid it into Pinstripe's waiting asshole, which was relaxed and ready for him. He held onto his shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other around his belly to tenderly hold him in place as he humped him hard and deeply.

The hot bubbling water splashing against their bodies only heightened their excitement. Pinstripe tilted his head back and sighed euphorically, showing off his neck, which was just prime for kissing. The kissing turned into biting, Pinstripe yelped when he felt his teeth against his skin but it felt good as he nibbled and sucked. He would have a belter of a love-bite.

His ass was so snug against his massive love muscle, it was as if their bodies were designed by the universe to fit one another. Dingodile's hand drifted down his body, softly fingering through his neatly trimmed pubic hair as he made his way to his cock.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered in his ear, wrapping his fingers around his member.

He started tugging and Pinstripe moaned orgasmically. He strengthened his thrusts, and with great pleasure he watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the side of the bath.

"Oh, you are good at that," he grunted.

"I'm going to fuck that hangover right out of you," Dingodile growled.

"What hangover?" grinned Pinstripe then let out another high pitched squeal, "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

There it was, that irresistible scrunched up cum face that Dingodile had come to know. Even submerged in water he could feel his cock twitching and erupting hot cum over his hand. His ecstatic sounds and the look of total euphoria on his face was enough to make him empty his balls too, deep inside his ass, almost simultaneously. He hadn't wanted to cum quite so soon but Pinstripe got him going that much that he couldn't stop himself. He took a few deep breaths and as he pulled out, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Pinstripe kissed him then turned around to settle back onto his lap.

"I know I came quick but I really needed that," he said, clinging to him in an after-sex cuddle.

"Its OK mate, I was the same," Dingodile smiled.

"Way to work up an appetite though, that food can't come quick enough."

They both breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were on the same wavelength.

They were drying off when there was a gentle knock on the door from the staff member bringing them their breakfast. She couldn't have been any more than eighteen and visibly recoiled when the stench of last night's depravity hit her like a brick in the face.

"Here you go, two cooked breakfasts with everything," she said laying the tray down on the bedside table.

As she spoke she caught sight of the state of the sheets and her eyes widened in shock and no matter how much she tried to hide it, she couldn't stop staring in horror and disbelief.

"Oops, one of us musta spilt a drink," Pinstripe chuckled, having thankfully learned to laugh at himself.

The maid stuttered awkwardly, knowing full well from the yellow tint and the smell that it was pee, "Ermm... Its OK, I'll get some new sheets sent up."

She couldn't get out of there quick enough. Both Dingodile and Pinstripe burst into laughter as soon as the door was closed.

"It cudda been worse, at least I didn't shit myself," Pinstripe shrugged as he tucked into his much needed breakfast.

"You're gonna get us kicked out if you keep misbehaving," Dingodile laughed.

"But I know you'se like it when I misbehave," he winked.

He wasn't wrong. But the smell inside the room was enough to gag a maggot, even after they'd opened the windows, and Pinstripe's excessive smoking wasn't helping matters.

"So what do you wanna do today, apart from the obvious? We gotta get outta here. It really stinks," Dingodile said.

"Not much. My head still aches a bit. There's a spa here right?"

It sounded like a great idea – the perfect way to shake off any remainders of hangover.

They wolfed their breakfast down like the ravenous animals they were then headed downstairs. The smell of bleach and cleaning products wafted up to them as the staff took care of the aftermath of Pinstripe's meltdown. Dingodile wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he was sure some of them were talking about them and shooting them dirty looks. They'd probably all heard of his drunken antics by now and now they would have even more to gossip about now that they'd requested new sheets. He wondered if he was going to apologise for the mess he had made, he knew he would have, had the situation been the other way around but instead Pinstripe just laughed, like he had absolutely no shame.

There weren't many people in the steam room, and the few that were there also gave them funny looks. Was there anybody there who didn't know? Ideally they would have had the place to themselves so Dingodile made it his mission to get rid of the unwanted guests. They were clad in nothing but towels so he made sure he made eye contact with the other people then spread his legs, a crooked depraved grin upon his face accentuating his long jagged teeth. That did the job.

"Hey, don't be flashing your junk at them," Pinstripe laughed. "You're mine."

Dingodile turned to him and smiled, "What do you mean? You want us to be exclusive?"

"Yeah, I want you'se all to myself," he said planting a sensual kiss on his lips.

Just when Dingodile thought things couldn't get better, Pinstripe got off the bench and onto his knees in front of his open legs...

"Oh baby," Dingodile sighed as he slipped his cock into his mouth.

Straight away he rose to life, Pinstripe sucked him hard, closing his eyes and putting his all in to it. The look on his face was just as much of a turn-on as the physical sensations. He really looked like he meant it. For a moment Dingodile forgot that they were in a public place. He had got rid of some of the guests but there was nothing stopping more people, or members of staff, coming in. He glanced through the glass door nervously as his heart began to thump. He couldn't deny the rush of adrenaline pumping through him was exciting. A part of him wanted somebody to catch them, just to see the look on their face. Pinstripe ran his tongue up his shaft then took it it out of his mouth and tenderly licked and caressed his bell-end.

"That feels nice," Dingodile said stroking his face with care and affection.

It was good to see Pinstripe enjoying giving so much, normally he was a selfish lover and wanted all the pleasure for himself. He was usually selfish all round, Dingodile enjoyed seeing this loving side to him. Pinstripe went back to sucking and dropped his towel to expose his glistening naked body, moist from the condensation in the small room.

"Perfection," Dingodile purred at him as he admired and stroked him.

Now they would really be in trouble if somebody walked in. He enjoyed a few precious minutes of Pinstripe caressing his pulsing cock, always keeping one eye on the door. A few orgasmic moans escaped him. He hoped nobody heard but he just couldn't help himself – Pinstripe's mouth felt exquisite. It normally took a long time for him to cum from a blow-job but Pinstripe got him going in ways he'd never experienced. With his skills, he blew his previous partners out of the water. Plus the thrill of possibly getting caught...

Dingodile contorted his face in pleasure as he heated up from within, he was about to blow his load and planned on dumping it straight in Pinstripe's mouth. He wondered if he swallowed... Pinstripe's eyes drifted back up to his face and he smiled, pleased at bringing him to climax. His sucking intensified and he reached up to pump the base of his cock to further help him along. He could feel Dingodile twitching in his mouth. Dingodile put his palm around the back of his head to hold him in place but Pinstripe didn't want to go anywhere - he was happy to have his mouth filled with Dingo cum... Even when Dingodile began rocking his hips to touch his tonsils and made his eyes water.

"Yeah baby!" he groaned, a little too loudly as he erupted.

Pinstripe received it gratefully loving the warm creamy fluid hitting the back of his throat and tongue, just as the sound of the door scraping sounded and a young woman entered. Her jaw dropped and she gasped then just as quickly backed up and shut the door, traumatised.

Dingodile's heart was beating so hard he felt as though it would burst out of his chest as a few giggles escaped him through his heavy panting – he could hardly breathe. Pinstripe looked up, grinning from ear to ear and took a large exaggerated gulp.

"Yummy," he said licking his lips.

He returned to the bench and wrapped the towel back around his waist and they shared a laugh about mentally scarring the unfortunate woman.

The remainder of their time in the steam room was spent relaxing, like they were meant to be, in a comfortable silence with Dingodile's arm wrapped around Pinstripe and him resting his head on his shoulder. They half expected someone to burst in and throw them out but nothing came of it. It seemed they had got away with it, leaving them to relish their rapidly growing bond... and free to create more mischief.

Next, they decided to take a dip in the pool (putting some trunks on this time) although they didn't do a lot of swimming. Instead they stayed in the shallow end, avoiding the few other swimmers, including the woman who'd caught them earlier, who shot them a dirty look that they paid no attention to and took to smooching and playfully splashing each other. Dingodile looked at Pinstripe adoringly; it was more than he could have hoped for to see him so happy and relaxed after the day before. He never wanted their time together to end but he'd have to get out of the pool soon – he needed to pee.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Pinstripe smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah, I did," Dingodile grinned, taking him in his arms again.

"Super kinky, wasn't it?" Pinstripe winked. He ran his hand down his face and said softly, "I wanted to make it up to you'se for the way I was yesterday."

"You did baby. Stop being embarrassed, its fine, no worries."

Pinstripe gazed into his clear blue eyes and kissed his lips.

"I love you," Dingodile whispered it so quietly and so quickly that he hoped Pinstripe wouldn't hear it. It just slipped out. He didn't want it to. But Pinstripe did hear it. And he laughed. But Dingodile knew what he really meant. He meant I love you right back. But still the cheek of him to laugh!

"You wanna know what else is kinky?" Dingodile tightened his grip on his shoulders and brought him in so he was pressed up against him. "This."

A crooked, depraved grin spread across his face as he emptied his full bladder against him. It took a few moments for Pinstripe to realise what was going on but then he felt the water heating up around him and the penny dropped.

"You are filthy!" he laughed.

"Look who's talking," Dingodile giggled , keeping a firm grip on him so he couldn't escape.

They kissed but their filthy, kinky moment was rudely interrupted by the sharp blow of the pool attendant's whistle and an angry shout of, "You two! Out!"

Now it was Dingodile's turn for catastrophic humiliation: on breaking away from Pinstripe's lips and looking down, to his horror he saw that the water around him had turned dark blue, his urine reacting to the chemicals in the pool...

"Oh crikey," he sighed, feeling his cheeks flush red.

Finally their luck had run out, Dingodile retreated with his tail between his legs, quickly followed by Pinstripe who was giggling like a schoolgirl. The other people in the pool watched them, turning their nose up in disgust and muttering amongst themselves about how gross they were whilst they were still within earshot.

They'd barely had time to get changed when one of the managers came in and told them in a stern voice that they had to leave the hotel, that both of their behaviour was unacceptable and that they didn't want their sort in the establishment. Pinstripe tried to say that it wasn't him that had peed in the pool but was reminded that he'd got drunk, made a scene and vomited everywhere the day before, which was arguably worse but either way he was in no position to argue. Dingodile left him to it and admitted defeat and eventually Pinstripe backed down too. He was sick of all the funny looks they'd been getting anyway. It was time to go home.

"I wish we didn't have to go back," Pinstripe said glumly as they packed.

"Me neither," Dingodile agreed.

"It really sucks back home. Being here with you'se has only just made me realise how much."

He smiled but when Dingodile looked into his eyes he could tell he was still worried about something. He guessed that whatever had sent him over the edge the day before, was continuing to play on his mind. He tried to hide it with a smile but instantly, he could see through him. Their connection was too strong for him to be fooled by a smile.

"Are you OK mate?" he said softly as he stroked his face and tucked a few rogue strands of hair behind his ear. "You know you can talk to me."

Pinstripe closed his eyes and clasped his hand and held it against his face, savouring his touch, "I know. I'm OK. Thank you for caring."

He was obviously lying but Dingodile didn't press him any further. Whatever it was, he would tell when he was ready. The way he was acting was if he wasn't used to somebody caring about him or treating him with compassion.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinstripe's heart sank when Dingodile dropped him back home at his stationed airship. He knew what was coming. The moment he switched his phone back on, he was flooded with messages demanding to know where he was: N Tropy. Of course, he had been away for the weekend, prime time for when he wanted a booty call, when he wasn't busy time travelling and stirring up trouble.

"Where have you been you little rat?" N Tropy snarled angrily. "I am coming over."

Pinstripe hesitated. He really didn't want him to. All he wanted was Dingodile. The dynamic between them was completely different – he actually cared about him and it made all the difference. He didn't want to disrespect him by cheating.

"Not tonight," he said and tried to think of a decent excuse that wouldn't offend him. "I've got bad guts."

"Don't talk back to me, vermin!" N Tropy was enraged, not used to Pinstripe saying no.

"Seriously, its been spraying outta me, probably best if I just get some rest," Pinstripe protested.

"Shut up. You are disgusting. This is my time so I'll see you soon, wear something sexy."

He hung up before Pinstripe could answer. Pinstripe sighed. He wasn't lying – his stomach was doing somersaults but it was the thought of sleeping with him that was making him feel sick. N Tropy was nothing compared to Dingodile and he wasn't known for showing him any kind of affection. Before it didn't bother him so much but now he'd had a taste of what true feelings were, he couldn't go back to anything else. But it was difficult to refuse, with N Tropy outranking him and having such advanced weaponry, plus the fact that even he, a hard ass gangster, found him intimidating. He would not have allowed anyone else to speak to him that way; they would end up on the receiving end of his tommy gun. But it was those pistoning shoulders of his... they just never quit.

He looked through his wardrobe and put on the least sexy thing he could find; a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt, then brushed the gel out of his hair in the slim hope that maybe N Tropy would see how awful he looked and maybe take it easy on him, or better yet booty call somebody else. He poured himself a Jack Daniels. He hadn't planned to have a drink as he still had a few small remnants of a hangover but he needed something to numb the impending trauma.

It wasn't long before N Tropy turned up. He looked him up and down and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Look at the state of you."

"I told you'se, I don't feel well," Pinstripe scowled at him. "I'm really not up for this, my belly has been bad all day."

N Tropy barged his way in, still looking down at him with contempt, "And I told you, you're on my time now! And you can't be that sick if you're on the sauce."

Pinstripe sighed and shut the door behind him as he downed his drink. N Tropy headed straight for the bedroom and made himself comfortable, kicking off his boots and laying on the neatly made bed.

"Get here you little rat," he sneered.

Pinstripe hesitated. He really, really did not want to cheat on Dingodile, not after he had been so good to him. It pained him to see N Tropy on his bed, he had been looking forward to Dingodile making love to him there in the not too distant future. Now it was tainted by the mad time warping cyborg.

"I can't," he said, his eyes drifting to the floor, terrified of N Tropy's reaction.

"What is your problem?" he yelled, raising his voice. "You've never complained before!"

"I know but... things are different now," Pinstripe said, still keeping his head down.

"Oh I see. Is this something to do with your dirty weekend away with that hybrid? Aww, the little gangster vermin is in love!" N Tropy laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Pinstripe snapped defensively.

"Oh please! You and that abombination? Don't make me laugh," N Tropy mocked him. "Get here and drop your pants or you know what will happen."

Pinstripe groaned. He'd wondered how long it would take before the threats started.

"It'll be straight back to the lab for you, like the little lab rat you are!" he reminded him.

"Alright, alright," Pinstripe sighed.

Reluctantly and slowly, he took off his jumper and pulled his bottoms down as N Tropy leered crudely at him. Whenever they had fucked in the past, he always made him strip whilst he kept most of his clothes on. It made him feel vulnerable. When they'd first started sleeping together on and off, it had been fun but N Tropy had gradually changed his attitude toward him – being mean and taking things too far like threatening him if he didn't do every depraved thing that he commanded. He didn't care whether he wanted to or not and seemed to take pleasure in hurting him. It had gotten to the point where he didn't enjoy it at all, especially now that he was with Dingodile. He regretted the day he'd agreed to a casual one night stand with him but it was difficult to say no.

"Come here vermin, time to play," N Tropy sneered at him, beckoning him with his finger.

Pinstripe crawled across the bed completely naked and exposed. As soon as he was within arms reach, N Tropy grabbed him, yanking him in to kiss him roughly. Pinstripe cringed internally and kept his mouth closed. N Tropy was not usually one for kissing - he wondered if he was doing it because he knew it would make him feel guilty about betraying Dingodile. He was sick to his stomach with guilt. But what choice did he have? He didn't want to go back to the lab to be experimented on or worse, forced into a time paradox to relive his worst childhood memories...

N Tropy began nibbling his neck hard enough to hurt and his cold, gloved hands exploring his bare body were giving him goosebumps, and not in a good way. The cyborg's hands and skin were always as cold as ice, just like his heart. Pinstripe's cock was soft and limp - another reason for him to make fun of him.

"Aww too tired to play? The hybrid gave you too much of a good time?" he teased.

Pinstripe said nothing and kept his head down, trying not to make eye contact – he didn't want him to see that he had tears brewing in his.

"Not to worry vermin, I'll show you a better time than him anyway, come on get on all fours," N Tropy sniggered.

Pinstripe did as he was told, allowing him to stick three unlubed fingers into his ass whilst roughly running his free palm up and down his body, brushing his fur the wrong way as he savagely fingered him. He then clasped his flaccid cock and began pumping. At first he didn't care that he wasn't the least bit aroused but after a few minutes when Pinstripe didn't get hard, he became frustrated, seeing it as a reflection on himself.

"What is wrong with you, skunk!?" he bellowed.

He loosened his grip on his cock and raised his hand high above his head then brought it down on his buttocks with an icy, sickening crack.

"Ouch," Pinstripe grimaced. There was nothing pleasurable about this pain. And it was about to get worse.

The spanking continued leaving red handprints each time. It did little to bring out Pinstripe's erection so N Tropy decided to endulge his sadistic desires and punish him instead. He retracted his fingers and clenched them into a fist, clad in a sturdy metal glove and a crooked, wry smile snaked across his face. Pinstripe saw what he was doing in his peripheral and panicked. This was really going to hurt. He opened his mouth to protest then stopped. He didn't want to beg, it would only get N Tropy going more. He did love to feel superior whether his submissive was game or not. He had to think of something else.

"Your time is up, you little sewer rat," he grinned.

"Wait," Pinstripe rolled over onto his back, protecting his exposed asshole.

He didn't trust his bowels to be able to cope with a fisting and one toilet blunder was enough for one weekend, although it might put N Tropy off if he shit all over him...

"My belly is really bad," he said feigning a pained expression (it wasn't as bad as he was making out but still, it wasn't worth the risk). "I don't wanna be making a mess. Why don't you come back tomorrow? I'll make it up to you'se."

"I don't believe its anything to do with you having bad guts. You wouldn't lie to me would you?" N Tropy folded his arms and glared at him.

"No of course not," Pinstripe tried to force a smile and look sincere.

N Tropy wasn't fooled and responded by giving him a cold, hard slap across the face.

"Maybe I will take you to the lab after all," he hissed at him. "Maybe they can do something to fix that limp dick of yours."

Pinstripe closed his eyes to stop tears slipping out but he couldn't help let out a small whimper as he recoiled when he leaned in toward him, terrified that he was in for a beating. N Tropy smirked, pleased that he had humilated him.

"OK, well we will leave this for another time. I will be back first thing tomorrow and you have some serious making up to do – you had best be more willing than you are today. And that tight little ass of yours is mine. I swear it!"

Pinstripe nodded reluctantly.

"And you best get any thoughts of that hybrid out of your head. I can't have my favourite little lab rat devoting his time to somebody else!" N Tropy added as he headed out the door.

The moment he left and he was safe in solidarity, Pinstripe put his head in his hands and sobbed with tears of anger at himself more than N Tropy. How had he allowed himself to get in such a mess? Never before had he felt so cheap and dirty but he knew he had dodged a bullet on this occasion. He doubted he would be so lucky if N Tropy got his hands on him again. All he wanted was to be in Dingodile's warm embrace. He tried to think of a way he could avoid N Tropy the next day then after that more permanently. He came up with a temporary solution, and he would get to see his beloved Dingodile at the same time so everybody was a winner. He hoped he wouldn't mind him turning up on his doorstep a mere few hours after he had dropped him off but somehow he thought he would be pleased to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Dingodile was still on cloud nine when he got back from the beach after hanging out with his mates and gushing over Pinstripe. He had wanted to message him all afternoon but worried about coming on too strong – afterall they had just spent the weekend together. He wondered what he had been doing since he had dropped him back off at his airship. He would message him before he went to bed and send him a cheeky selfie. He slipped his comfy, colourful pyjamas and dressing gown on, put a large meat feast pizza in the oven and put his feet up on the sofa to watch cheesy action films on TV; everything he needed for a cosy night in alone. He was not expecting a knock on the door and was even more surprised when he saw Pinstripe.

"Hey mate, hows it going?" his face lit up as he gave him a hug.

"I'm good, I was just missing you'se," Pinstripe breathed a sigh of relief that Dingodile was welcoming him.

He invited him in. His timing was perfect, the oven pinged. While Dingodile took the pizza out and sliced it, Pinstripe took off his shoes and made himself comfy on the sofa. Already, he felt more relaxed just by being in his presence. He didn't want to fuck; his ass was sore, internally and externally, and he was still mentally traumatised from his encounter with N Tropy. Pizza, bad TV and cuddles sounded perfect. He hadn't fully thought through what he was going to say to Dingodile but he knew he deserved to know the truth. He was sure he would spot the hand prints on his ass when they inevitably got naked anyway.

Dingodile came back from the kitchen and put the pizza down on the coffee table in front of them and handed Pinstripe a drink.

"Here you go mate," he leaned in to give him a kiss.

Just for a second, Pinstripe flinched, having flashbacks of N Tropy lunging at him less than an hour before, plus his cheek was still stinging from the slap. He composed himself in less than a moment but nothing got past Dingodile.

"Whats the matter baby?" he asked anxiously.

Pinstripe decided to confess all and pray that he understood:

"N Tropy, he came around earlier. He wanted a fuck. I told him no but he got nasty."

He felt himself welling up and put his head down. Dingodile put his arms around him and squeezed him tightly, "Did he hurt you? I'll roast him."

Pinstripe returned the hug, loving that he was so protective over him.

"He threatened me. Said he'd take me to the lab and do all sorts if I don't do exactly what he says so I let him touch me. I'm so sorry."

"Its OK mate, it sounds like you didn't have much of a choice. Well you can stay here as long as you like, no worries, it would be a pleasure to have you," Dingodile said, knowing that N Tropy was the type of person who would make good of his threats. He couldn't stand the thought of a mad scientist like that abusing his precious Pinstripe. There were plenty of things he could do to him and neither of them were in a position to defend themselves against him, even with their flamethrower and tommy gun. He understood now why he had kicked off and got so drunk when he had brought him up at the hotel.

"Thanks. You're too good to me," Pinstripe said before gifting him a slow, passionate kiss.

He soon changed his mind about not wanting sex when his lips were against his. There was something about Dingodile that drove him crazy. The fur on the back of his neck was standing up, as was his cock.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too mate," Dingodile smiled feeling his own erection pressing against his pyjama pants.

Pinstripe had that effect on him too. They soon forgot all about the pizza as Pinstripe manouvered his kisses down his body and tugged at his bottoms.

"Lie down," he instructed him.

Dingodile did as he was told and lay back on the sofa, allowing Pinstripe to pull off his clothes. He lovingly ran his fingers through his hair, relishing his handsome face between his thighs. Pinstripe wrapped his arm around his huge crocodile tail and affectionately stroked him and with his other hand he groped his cock, then moved in for what he really wanted. Dingodile moaned with delight at the sensation of his warm, moist tongue circling his puckered asshole.

"Go baby go..." he sighed, rolling his head back in ecstacy.

He craned his back and pushed his ass further towards his eager mouth. Pinstripe continued rimming him, his eyes drifted shut as he lost himself, focused on nothing other than giving him pleasure. Dingodile squirmed, Pinstripe was doing a good job and he too couldn't think of anything else. Once his asshole was sloppy with his saliva, Pinstripe gave him a cheeky wink and drove his tongue right in to vigorously tongue-fuck him. His underwear felt damp against his skin, having soaked up a substantial amount of precum so he unbuckled his belt and slipped them off. His dick was solid as a rock, ready for what was to come. He took hold of it and pushed it slowly into Dingodile's hungry ass, making him let out a long, slow appreciative groan.

They both enjoyed the role reversal, Dingodile loved seeing Pinstripe straddling him, scrunching his face up and grunting with every deep, hard thrust. And it came as no surprise that he knew all the right spots to hit. He was used to being the giver rather than receiver but it was a welcome change; his ass felt wonderfully full with Pinstripe's cock. He couldn't help but moan.

"Love you baby," it slipped out and was involuntary as the moans escaping him but he meant it.

Pinstripe had no objections about being told again. Dingodile put his hands on his hips and massaged his skin with his thumbs then undid the buttons on his neon green shirt. He wanted to see Pinstripe in all his naked glory. He looked up at him with admiration at him rocking his hips and putting his all into it. One of his hands wandered down to his cock to give it some attention. That was it... It wouldn't be long before he was cumming. He couldn't wait to feel Pinstripe's love juices exploding inside him too. He could tell he was on his way when his grunts turned to pants and his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh yeah!" Pinstripe cried, intensifying his thrusts.

His eyes rolled back in his head, savouring the sensations of the walls of Dingodile's ass hugging his cock and his balls slapping against his buttocks. They ached... he couldn't keep it inside anymore. He let out a high pitched squeal as he emptied them into his ass.

Dingodile smiled, pleased that Pinstripe was satisfied and loving the feeling of every squirt coating his innards. He never got tired of seeing Pinstripe's twisted cum face. He was aching too and with a few pumps, he felt the heat surge through him and push the cum out, spurting over his belly. He panted, surprised he had such a lot left in him after all the fucking they had done that day.

"Come here mate," he grinned opening his arms.

Pinstripe pulled out and lay down next to him as he accepted his warm sweaty embrace. Dingodile felt the cum slipping out of his ass all over his sofa but the mess was the last thing on his mind – in fact he was proud that he managed to make Pinstripe cum so much. They both needed time to recover from their orgasms so they shared a quick kiss between heavy breaths as they held each other.

The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up on the sofa in just their underwear. Dingodile loved the feel of Pinstripe's soft fur pressing up against his skin just as much as Pinstripe loved his muscular arms being wrapped around him. They didn't talk much, it was a comfortable silence but at the same time neither wanted to address the elephant in the room: N Tropy.

"So, you're sure you'se don't mind me staying?" Pinstripe double checked when he slid into his bed.

"No mate," Dingodile smiled climbing in next to him and spooning him. "As long as you like. We'll make sure that douchbag N Tropy gets the message."

Pinstripe smiled and kissed him, "Thanks lover. You're the best. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

They slept soundly in each other's arms and woke up in exactly the same position early the next morning. Dingodile got up first. He had work but had already decided the night before that he was going to swerve it. He called in sick, telling his boss that he had a stomach upset and it was coming out of both ends. He couldn't wait to get off the phone before he went into any more detail. With that sorted, he could look forward to spending the day with Pinstripe and exploring some kinks... Before he could do any ravishing, he needed food. He made toast with lashings of butter and jam and poured two glasses of wumpa juice. Pinstripe was just waking up when he brought it into him.

"Morning sexy," he smiled at him. "Ooh breakfast in bed. Ain't I the lucky one?"

Dingodile got back into bed and gave him a kiss with his toast.

"I've called in sick so we've got the whole day to ourselves. I'm gonna grab a shower once I've ate this."

"Can I come?" Pinstripe winked mischievously.

"Oh yeah, thats what I was hoping."

Unfortunately they did not get chance to enjoy their intimate shower as they were rudely interrupted by the sound of an engine roaring outside. It stopped then a few moments later there was loud knock on the door. They both froze, knowing full well who it was.

"Don't answer it," Pinstripe whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Come on vermin open up!"

His heart sank when he heard N Tropy's angry voice and his upper class accent. He shook his head at Dingodile but N Tropy did not let up:

"I know you're in there you dirty lying rat. Your car is outside. If you don't open this door I'm going to boot it off the hinges! You've got three seconds."

"I've got no choice mate," Dingodile said glumly as he reluctantly turned the handle.

N Tropy was kitted out in his digital skin, so Dingodile and Pinstripe knew he meant business. He came armed with his giant, red hot, vibrating tuning fork too, they dreaded to think what he was going to do with that.

"So you've got the same bad guts as this vermin have you?" N Tropy raised an eyebrow at Dingodile. "You two really need to be more imaginative when it comes to thinking of excuses... but then again I would expect as much from a pair of low intelligence abominations like you."

He wasn't wrong. It was obvious if Pinstripe wasn't at home then he would have been at Dingodile's; they should have gone somewhere else. Still, it was impressive that he had managed to find him so quick, they had only just got up. He must have been keen!

"Give us a break. We just wanna be alone together so can't you just leave us be? I thought we were mates?" Dingodile said, trying to appeal to his better nature only to find that he didn't have one.

"I don't think so, your pet rat lied to me so he owes me," N Tropy turned back to Pinstripe. "I know the perfect way you can make it up to me."

"Oh yeah, whats that then?" Pinstripe asked with a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You and your boyfriend are both here," N Tropy's eyes drifted toward Dingodile and he looked him up and down. "We could have double the good time..."

"What do you mean?" Dingodile asked, although he knew precisely what he was inferring.

"Just one time with me, then I'll leave you alone," N Tropy turned back to Pinstripe. "Surely its better than going back to the lab? And you wouldn't be betraying your lover because he'd be joining in. Come on, you know we've had fun in the past."

"Just one time, then you leave us alone?" said Pinstripe.

"Of course!"

Pinstripe looked at Dingodile to gauge his reaction. Dingodile shrugged, "Anything's better than being wired up and experimented on. And maybe it will be fun."

The corners of his lips turned into a smile, not fully knowing how savage and sadistic N Tropy could be but figuring it was best to keep him sweet anyway, plus he would be wouldn't dare try anything with both of them there, would he? Plus he had never had a threesome before and was a little curious.

A huge grin spread across N Tropy's face and he pointed toward the bedroom with his huge tuning fork, "Lets get this party started!"

In the bedroom, Pinstripe climbed on top of the bed, he was already in a state of undress, so with a big twisted grin, N Tropy hooked his tuning fork underneath his boxers and yanked them off. He planned to resume exactly where he had left off the night before. Dingodile took his position in front of Pinstripe; at least that way he could look at him instead of N Tropy, which no doubt he would have preferred. Dingodile wanted to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Come on vermin you know the score - all fours like the little rat that you are," N Tropy instructed him.

Pinstripe slowly and begrudginly assumed the position leaving Dingodile wondering how many times they had done this before. Enough times for their arrangement to have gone sour. He put his hand over his and squeezed it gently to comfort him. Pinstripe looked up at him and smiled, appreciating the affection.

"Aww you two really are in love aren't you?" N Tropy laughed mockingly.

Pinstripe shot him an angry glare then grappled at Dingodile's boxers to spring out his cock, which he eagerly took in his mouth. Dingodile looked up at N Tropy who couldn't disguise the flash of pure envy in his eyes.

"Yeah. We are," he couldn't help but smirk at him as he felt himself inflating whilst Pinstripe caressed him with his tongue, but then he instantly regretted winding him up.

Of course, N Tropy took his anger out on Pinstripe, spanking him hard. Maybe before, Pinstripe would have enjoyed it but any passion in their relationship had long since gone. With every crack of his palm connecting with his ass cheeks, Dingodile felt him wince and his mouth contract around his cock. He winced for him when he watched N Tropy jamming his fingers inside him without so much as a bit of spit for lube. He knew how slim and tight he was so it must have hurt. Pinstripe tried to relax and loosen his sphincters and once he became occustomed to the three fingers violating his back passage, N Tropy shoved one more in with a twisted sadistic smirk on his face whilst he reached into his underwear and began rubbing his cock. Pinstripe tried not to think too much and instead focused on sucking Dingodile, hoping that the pleasure he got from making him moan would cancel out what was going on behind him. He was starting to get hard... if he blotted out the fact that it was N Tropy, he could derive a small amount of stimulation through the pain... he really did love the sensation of his ass being filled, even if it was with jaggedy cyborg fingers. So much so, that he found himself subtly rocking his hips to push his ass into them for maximum penetration. N Tropy noticed straight away and was disgruntled... he couldn't have Pinstripe enjoying himself!

"You're a dirty, stinking rat and you belong in the sewer," he growled at him, flexing his fingers before curling them into an angry fist.

Pinstripe's eyes bulged and his stomach contracted when he pushed it in. Even after being primed, nothing could have prepared him for the invasion and the agony searing through his whole body, so intense that he dropped to his elbows, causing Dingodile's cock to slip out of his mouth.

Dingodile didn't mind – it sucked having the stimulation taken away but he cared for Pinstripe more so he took his hand and helped him back up.

"Thanks lover," he smiled but with a contradictory pained look in his eyes.

He rewarded him by opening his mouth and letting him back in. Dingodile moved his hands to his face to fondle and smooth him and the expression on his face changed as he put his all into sucking, as he tried to relax and make the best of being fisted. He put his one hand up to his balls to play with them.

"Oh mate," Dingodile sighed, rolling his head back in delight. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep going like that."

They were starting to ache and Pinstripe's soft touch only heightened his pleasure. Pinstripe felt the taste of precum on his tongue and felt his own cock stiffen. Even the sensation of his insides being punched was starting to feel good. His hand wandered further under Dingodile's legs, keeping his balls in his palm and inserting one finger into his ass, knowing that this way he could propel him into orgasm.

"Fuck yeah baby," Dingodile gasped feeling his cock twitching in his mouth.

He felt the heat building up and rising within him and erupted through heavy pants. Pinstripe looked up at him with love in his eyes, lapped up the cum and gulped. The feel of his tongue caressing his bell-end sent shivers down his spine.

Against all odds, both Dingodile and Pinstripe were starting to enjoy themselves. The moment N Tropy realised this, after spotting them exchanging adoring looks, his demeanour changed and his mood darkened. He wasn't interested in dishing out pleasure, only to reap his own by inflicting as much pain, humiliation and dominance over Pinstripe that was humanly possible. In his mind, he deserved it for rejecting the master of time for a lab-made hybridised abomination!

He ripped his fist from his ass, making him yelp and sigh with relief at the same time.

"Move it, my turn now," he ordered Dingodile.

Dingodile withdrew from him giving Pinstripe a mere few seconds breathing time. He shuffled to the side to make way for him, still panting and coming down from his intense orgasm.

N Tropy poised himself in front of Pinstripe and rammed his cock into his mouth. Pinstripe was blessed with many sexual talents but deepthroating was not one of them. Dingodile knew all too well (as did N Tropy) that he was fantastic at giving head but he couldn't take a whole cock, especially as they were both quite large and girthy. He could take just enough to be good and Dingodile had never felt the need to pressure him - he didn't need to when he could make him cum from a blow-job but N Tropy had other ideas.

He thrust his hips violently and straight away Pinstripe gagged at his throbbing cock poking his tonsils. He couldn't suck him like the way he had Dingodile, his gagging would not allow it but N Tropy wasn't interested in that; he got his kicks from watching him suffer. Pinstripe tried to move back, just an inch or so to stop himself choking but N Tropy countered him, twirling his fingers around his hair and locking him into place right up close against his crotch so he could fuck his face with full force and burrow down his throat. Pinstripe's eyes began to water and his stomach contracted and he could see what was coming.

"Go easy mate!" Dingodile protested.

He scrambled toward him to pull him off but with lightning fast reflexes, he pulled out his tuning fork and jabbed him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards as a throbbing burning pain tore through him.

"Get back hybrid, you've had your time!" he yelled.

Stunned and paralysed, Dingodile had no choice but to back down and cringe as he watched Pinstripe choking with his relentless thrusting. It went on for a few minutes but for poor Pinstripe it felt like a lifetime then N Tropy threw his head back and let out a maniacal cackle as he came, dumping the contents of his balls down his throat and topping up Dingodile's juices.

"Come on vermin, I know you like to swallow," he sneered, yanking his head back and clamping his hand under his jaw so he didn't have a choice.

He gulped, reluctantly taking it down and felt himself retch and gag; his stomach was churning; rejecting the unwanted cock in his throat. His nose was starting to stream as well as his eyes. He was well aware of how undignified and unattractive he looked but with the somersaults in his stomach, that was the least of his worries. N Tropy pulled out and tucked his cock back into his pants but the damage was done - all the cum he had swallowed came shooting back up and spurted out of his nose and mouth with a splutter as he was violently sick over the bed. All Dingodile wanted to do was hug and comfort him but N Tropy just laughed with sadistic joy - nothing pleased him more than seeing him humiliated:

"Look at you, you filthy animal! You are pathetic; wasting all that cum." he taunted him and to punish him, he flipped his weapon around, jabbed the tips into his neck and held it there until he smelt his skin burning then hissed at him. "I should make you eat it. Clean up your mess."

He pushed him, using his tuning fork to guide his head down so the tip of his snout was touching the nasty smelling orange and white vomit.

Pinstripe whimpered in protest, unable to uphold his tough guy image anymore as tears dribbled down his face.

"Please, no, I don't wanna," he sobbed pleadingly.

"Refuse me one more time vermin and see what I do. Now stop snivelling and eat it!" N Tropy bellowed at him.

Slowly and reluctantly, Pinstripe extended his tongue and lapped the edge of the pool of regurgitated sludge, grimacing at the acidic taste and trying desperately not to throw up again. It was a difficult battle, one that he wasn't sure he would win. He couldn't stop blubbing and the fact that he knew how much N Tropy was enjoying it was making it worse. But fortunately, help was on hand.

His tears yanked on Dingodile's heartstrings; he couldn't stand to watch anymore and mustered up the strength to work through the pain in his chest and attempt to fight for his lover.

"Oi! Leave him alone you sick freak!" he yelled at him, lunging forward and gripping him by his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm going, I'm done with this rancid little rat, he's all yours but I'll be back another time," N Tropy smirked as he shook him off, satisfied that he'd broken him down and reduced a tough gangster like him to crying and begging. That turned him on more than any sexual stimulation. And of course he was lying about this being the last time.

He climbed down off the bed, straightened his hat and left, giggling smugly to himself. Pinstripe sniffed and sat up, wiping his face as he tried to regain some of his dignity but the moment for that had long since passed. His violated throat and ass were sore but nothing in comparison to the throbbing burn on his neck and to add insult to injury he felt completely degraded and ashamed.

"What an asshole, I can't believe he did that," Dingodile crawled across the bed and tried to put his arm around him but Pinstripe elbowed him away.

"I'd rather taste puke in my mouth than him anyways, now get lost," he snapped.

"Me? What did I do?" cried Dingodile innocently. "I tried to help you!"

"Fuck you, I don't need any help. I just wanna be on my own," he said, letting his pride get the better of him as he refused to make eye contact.

Dingodile felt tears brewing in his eyes; he must have felt awful. It had been going surprisingly well, he couldn't believe N Tropy had been so vile. He knew he had a mean streak but never could have imagined he would go that far or he would never have agreed to a threesome.

"I'm so sorry mate I shudda stood up to him," he started.

"I can take care of myself! Leave me alone! Fuck you!" Pinstripe screamed at him.

He got up, pulled on his clothes then left hurriedly, leaving Dingodile alone with a pool of vomit on his bed to clean.

Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it? Perhaps he would have been better off keeping Pinstripe in his imagination and using that as wank material late at night, rather than deal with all this shit? When he had first made his move on him, he never anticipated his foul moods or a sadistic jealous ex on the scene, least of all someone as crazed as N Tropy. He could see past his acidic tongue, it was obvious he was being defensive and trying to save face but still, it was more hard work than he was prepared to take on. But he still couldn't get him out of his head...


	6. Chapter 6

He left it for a few hours and tried to busy himself with other things – if Pinstripe wanted to be left alone then he would leave him be but he couldn't get him out of his mind. He had been in a bad way when he had left and being sexually abused by N Tropy for who knows how long, must have taken its toll on him mentally. What sort of a partner would he be if he didn't at least check on him?

He waited until dark, then he would have had most of the day to calm down then he headed over to his airship, hoping he would have recovered from his ordeal and was back to his normal self.

When there was no answer, Dingodile let himself in. What he saw, pained him: Pinstripe lay curled up on the sofa with a blanket over him. The place stank of smoke; there was a full ashtray on the table beside him along with an empty bottle of whiskey – his anaesthetic of choice for blocking out his torment. His ears were drooped and his eyes bloodshot and puffy where he had obviously been crying. He was full of self hate over the complete and utter fool he'd made of himself the last few days and that he'd wept like a baby in front of N Tropy and especially Dingodile. Ironically it made him cry even more. What must he think of him for being so weak? In the short time they had been together, he'd seen him throw up in public, allow himself to be abused by another guy and get so drunk that he'd had to change his clothes for him because he'd passed out and wet himself. He laid the blame for all of it firmly at N Tropy's door; he was the reason he had started drinking heavily but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Why was Dingodile still hanging around? He was too ashamed to even acknowledge him when he came and stood in front of him.

"Mate, are you OK?" Dingodile realised it was a stupid question as soon as the words had left his lips.

Pinstripe looked at him and glared.

"What do you think? Just leave me the fuck alone," he snapped, his voice wobbling and cracking.

"Don't be like that," Dingodile said softly, kneeling down and stroking his hair the way he had come to love only this time he pulled away.

"You'se may as well just go. I can't be with you'se the way I want and its never gonna change. He humiliated me because he knows I love you'se and he's jealous. It'll just get worse if we stay together. And why you wanna stick around with me anyways? I don't want you'se seeing me like this. N Tropy was right: I am pathetic."

"There's no shame in crying mate, it don't mean I love you any less," Dingodile said softly. "This is all his fault; if he has to blackmail you to get you to sleep with him, he's the one that's pathetic, not you. You're amazing – smart, successful and gorgeous. We can't keep letting him get away with this, its having a really bad effect on you. You're obviously hurting."

He persisted with trying to comfort him with his touch and massaging his ego with compliments but Pinstripe wasn't letting up.

"What can we do?" he yelled, raising his voice and slapping his hand away in frustration. "I don't wanna be part of one of his sick experiments!"

He put his head in his hands and broke down in floods of tears. Dingodile shook his head in despair. He looked at the empty bottle then back at the sobbing mess in front of him and being third time lucky, managed to put his arm around him and sneak some physical contact.

"Mate, this isn't you," he said firmly. "Drinking and feeling sorry for yourself? No way! Not the Pinstripe Potoroo I know."

"Yeah? Well maybe you'se don't know me as well as you think."

"Come on. I think we know each other pretty well by now and I know you are better than this. The Pinstripe I know wouldn't let a mad man like Dr. Nefarious Tropy get one up on him."

"Hmph."

There was a pause as Pinstripe contemplated this. Dingodile noticed the burns N Tropy had inflicted on his neck. They were still red raw and angry looking. He'd dealt with his fair share of burns after having a few mishaps with his flamethrower so he offered to clean them up for him.

"Do what you want, everybody always does anyway," Pinstripe snapped back.

He knew that was his backhanded way of saying yes please so went into the bathroom to rummage through his medicine cabinet for some ointment. By the time he came back, Pinstripe was off the sofa, dressed smartly in his gangster outfit and was armed with his tommy gun, his brows burrowed down into an expression of absolute rage.

"You're right, this ain't me. I'm gonna kill that motherfucker and trash that fucking lab of his," he snarled.

Dingodile's face lit up, "Yeah baby, that's more like it."

"We'll get him tonight, when he's sleeping. We'll get the drop on him; he'll never know what hit him," Pinstripe cocked his gun and grinned. "Lets go. We'll take the lab foist."

They hopped in Pinstripe's car and headed to the castle (stopping by to grab Dingodile's flamethrower on the way), where the secret lab was: the place of Pinstripe's nightmares. The adrenaline was coursing through their veins and their hearts were thumping... finally N Tropy was going to get what he deserved. Dingodile gazed adoringly at his lover driving full throttle with a fire in his eyes that he had not seen for a while. It was making his cock creep to life already...

"Good to have you back mate," he smiled, reaching over and squeezing his thigh.

"Good to be back," Pinstripe said.


	7. Chapter 7

They broke into the lab by scaling up the walls of the castle and climbing through the window, in the dead of night there was nobody about to stop them, not that anyone would be in a position to anyway since they were well armed. Who would fuck with two vexed up, sexed up animals equipped with a flamethrower and tommy gun? N Tropy would be sorry he ever did...

The multiple shelves were lined up with beakers filled with exotic looking liquids, Dingodile took his flamethrower to them while Pinstripe opened fire on the locks of the animal cages. Dingodile watched the flames dance as they crept up the walls via the drapes, then his eyes drifted over to his lover, studying every inch of his perfect body. His hard-on pressed against his clothes. Nothing turned him on more than seeing him back to his bad ass self, firing his machine gun with that crazed laugh of his. He wanted to rip off his noir outfit and rag his tight little ass over one of the lab tables.

"Damn, you look hot," he grinned at him.

Pinstripe looked at him with a cheeky smile – he knew it. Dingodile slipped his hand in his jeans and adjusted his cock as he turned away. He had to contain his desires for now – there were still parts of the lab that were untainted. He went through every test tube until he got to the last two: a pink fluid in a beaker with bubbles shaped like hearts floating to the top – what was this weird concoction? Dingodile hesitated before torching it. He took one of the beakers in his hand and sniffed it. The scent of lavender, spice and something unidentifiable filled his nostrils and he felt his cock twitch and the fur on the back of his neck stand up. And that was just the smell... what would it feel like if he drank it? Surely not everything created in that evil lab was bad? He couldn't bring himself to destroy it so instead pocketed the two vials, something inside him told him that they may come in handy later.

"I'm taking this for that blue bastard," Pinstripe smirked as he waved a beaker full of black fluid with an ominous skull and cross bones on the label. It seemed he had the same idea. "Let's bounce!"

With a few more squirts of fire and several more spraying bullets, the lab was completely trashed. Next stop, N Tropy's place – a creepy clock tower with thorned vines snaking up the walls. Pinstripe had been there a few times before and found it freaked him out; way too many clocks. N Tropy had an unhealthy obsession with time, as well as with him.

Nevertheless, he had to face his demons. He shot the locks off, hoping the noise wouldn't wake him but he knew his bedroom was on the top floor. At 3am that should be where he was, tucked up in bed deep in sleep.

He led the way, Dingodile trailed behind, clutching his flamethrower and sharing the same horrified, 'WTF' look that Pinstripe had the first time he had come within these walls... Clocks everywhere! They crept up the winding staircase to the bedroom where Pinstripe nudged open the door with the tip of his gun. As they had hoped, N Tropy was sound asleep, disarmed with his hat and armour hanging on the bed post and the dreaded oversized tuning fork propped up in the corner.

Pinstripe swapped his fedora with N Tropy's hat and turned to Dingodile, striking a pose.

"Yeah, dead sexy," Dingodile giggled.

"I bet you'se would find me sexy if I was wearin' a bin liner," Pinstripe smirked.

N Tropy stirred in his sleep on hearing their voices so Pinstripe leapt into action by leaping onto the bed to straddle his chest then jammed the barrel of his gun forcefully under his chin.

"My time now," he sneered, mimicking his English accent.

N Tropy's eyelids flickered open to see the furious potoroo above him, seething with rage, wearing his hat and reaching into his back pocket to pull out a test beaker.

"'Ave summa this," he snarled.

He threw the bottle hard over his shoulder into his face. Pinstripe wished he could frame the stunned look in his eyes the moment before it shattered into a puff of grey smoke, disorientating him although when he tore the covers off he revealed an old skinny body clad only in boxers: easily overpowered without his metallic armour and with Dingodile to help. He eagerly climbed onto the foot of the bed and pinned him down by his thighs.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Pinstripe screamed, digging his gun into him. "All those sick things you did to me and how you'se humiliated me! And by the way, I ain't no lab rat!"

Dingodile felt a shiver down his spine as his cock twitched. Nothing turned him on more than seeing Pinstripe riled up and angry with a beautiful, reignited fire in his belly. His cock was still hard and now that he thought about it, it had not deflated since he had smelled that mysterious pink potion in the lab. Dirty thoughts ran through the back of his mind (dirtier than normal) and he wondered, was it the substance influencing him? Whatever it was, he felt compelled to obey his instincts...

Pinstripe put his finger on the trigger but Dingodile reached forward and lifted the barrel of the gun up away from N Tropy's quivering jaw.

"Just hang on a second mate," he said, a depraved grin slithering across his face. "This is too easy for him. How's about we give him a taste of his own medicine?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the beaker, popped the top off with his thumb and poured the luscious smelling fluid into Pinstripe's mouth.

It did not take long for the effects to kick in. Pinstripe's eyes widened as he felt his cock stiffen. Both N Tropy and Dingodile noticed the obvious bulge appearing in his tight fitting trousers. He couldn't deny that he was already feeling a little aroused, even before the beaker, at displaying his dominance over his tormentor and being between two guys who both really wanted him. It would be fitting to dish out some payback the same way he had abused him. He turned his head to look at Dingodile with the same twisted grin on his face.

"Good thinkin'."

He moved forward so that he was poised on N Tropy's chin. He held his gun in the crook of his arm, positioning it to be pointed at his head as he unzipped his fly and unleashed his rock hard cock. N Tropy put his hands up in surrender and smiled sweetly now the smoke had cleared, "Hey good to see you again Pinstripe. I'm sorry if I was a bit rough with you yesterday. You know sometimes I get carried away, its only because I like you so much. There's no need for guns. Come on handsome, think of all the good times we've had."

Dingodile felt his blood boil and he sank his claws into N Tropy's skin in a rage. How dare he try and sweet talk his way out of what he had done! 'A bit rough'? That was the understatement of the century! Thankfully, Pinstripe wasn't falling for it.

"Suck on this!" he yelled slapping his cock onto his face. "Any teeth and I'll blow yer brains out."

"Of course, I'll gladly suck your dick," N Tropy faked a smile and softly squeezed his thighs in a feeble attempt to show him affection.

He tried to act calm and collected but Pinstripe could feel the fear projecting off him; there was no disguising it. Staring down the barrel of a tommy gun would be enough to terrify even the likes of him, especially since he was unarmed and vulnerable.

Pinstripe scowled at him and leaned forward, holding onto the headboard so he was stretched out over his head. He didn't want to see his face but the sensation of his lips and tongue around his member was welcome. The inside of his mouth was thankfully warmer than his cold skin. He began thrusting his hips violently to get in deeper, using his arms to propel his movements. He wanted to violate him in the same way that he had him, then do things that were much, much worse.

Meanwhile, Dingodile took out the remaining beaker, downed it then savagely tore N Tropy's boxers from him with his teeth, making a sickening ripping sound. He needed somewhere to bury his thick cock, which was now aching to the point of being painful. On looking down, he discovered he had dug into his skin so deeply that little pools of blood were forming around his fingertips. N Tropy was in no position to argue but the juddering of his legs told him that it hurt.

Since lube was not something that was ever in N Tropy's sexual itinerary, Dingodile did not provide him with any when he pushed his raging cock inside him. N Tropy jolted and let out a muffled high pitched shriek into Pinstripe's crotch. It hurt Dingodile almost as much – his ass was incredibly tight; more than what he deemed pleasant. It was obvious to him that he hadn't had much experience of being the receiver, which made sense as Pinstripe was always more than eager to take it. It made it all the better reason for pounding him. It would hurt and making him suffer was their primary goal. He deserved it after what he had put his love through, and consequently him. Pinstripe had been a nightmare the last few days and Dingodile had never really wanted the hassle or unwanted complications. But in the long run, he knew their relationship was worth it.

He began thrusting his hips mercilessly. He made zero effort to lift himself up so his entire body weight was crushing him and with his huge tail laying flat over his legs, there was definitely no escaping or even the slightest chance of manoeuvring to dodge the pain or find a position more comfortable. He was in for some serious internal bruising.

Up at the top end, Pinstripe was doing the same; thrusting violently. He wanted to make N Tropy choke and hopefully sick too but to his annoyance, he seemed to be taking his cock effortlessly as he relaxed the muscles in his throat and twirled his tongue around his shaft. It seemed his gag reflex was non existent. And what was making it worse, was that Pinstripe reluctantly found himself enjoying his talents. Involuntarily, he found himself adjusting his movements to be in time with him. He was fully aware of what he was doing but he just couldn't stop himself! His balls ached and he desperately needed a release. It was a strange limbo of rage and feeling ferociously horny.

It infuriated him to the point where his entire body started to shake. There was no way he could like it! He couldn't allow himself to cum until N Tropy had been completely degraded and violated! However, his body had other ideas.

One of his sexual drawbacks was that he tended to be a quick finisher and it seemed the chemicals he had just downed were exasperating this. His jaw tightened, he scrunched his eyes shut as he tried with all his might to hold it in but to no avail. The contents of his balls had a will of their own and were eager to escape. His fingers and toes curled as he abruptly pulled out of N Tropy's mouth and grabbed the base of his cock but nothing could stop the eruption:

With a low, guttural groan from the depths of his soul, he came, shooting creamy white fluids angrily and forcefully all over N Tropy's face, who's lips curled into a smug smile.

"See Pinstripe? I know how to give you a good time," he sniggered.

Their eyes met and Pinstripe saw red.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, smacking the butt of his gun hard into N Tropy's forehead.

How dare he have the nerve to act superior, when it was he who had broken into his place and had him held at gun point! N Tropy groaned in pain and put his hands up to nurse the bleeding gash on his head.

He had cum but his cock was not letting up – he was still as solid as a rock and looking for more. It was as if he were possessed with some primal instinct inside him sending him crawling across the bed to his big, rugged lover; sweat dripping from his brow onto N Tropy's naked body.

Dingodile's grin spread ear to ear. Nothing pleased him more than seeing Pinstripe in the full throws of lust and that he wanted him even though N Tropy was the one who had made him cum.

However, he couldn't deny that he was a little taken aback by the look on his face; his eyes were like saucers and he was noticeably grinding his teeth. He wondered if because his body mass was slightly smaller that the beaker had hit him harder. He remembered the empty bottle he had found next to him a couple of hours earlier when he had gone to his airship. He suspected he was more than a little drunk too. But either way, the sight of him with his fur matted with sweat and all his inhibitions gone, sent shivers down his spine and his nether regions tingle with a fulfilling warmth.

He was still busy ragging N Tropy's ravaged asshole but he kept his eyes locked onto Pinstripe's as the feral potoroo climbed up his sweaty body and planted a slow, crude kiss on his lips. Dingodile could hardly contain himself. He wanted to run his hands up and down his body to savour it but he was still gripping onto N Tropy's hips and maintaining his hard thrusts.

N Tropy was visibly uncomfortable between dabbing his head injury and Dingodile violently penetrating him. He was sore. Dingodile was a big guy and could put a lot of power behind his movements, even more so since he was under the influence. N Tropy tried fruitlessly not to show it but the grimace on his face and the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words. They were the epitome of terror. His eyes drifted over to his weapon, propped up on the other side of the room out of reach. If he was going to make a break for it, now would be the time - Pinstripe had lowered his gun and was distracted by shoving his tongue down Dingodile's throat.

He tried to wriggle free from Dingodile's cock, only for him to anchor his claws in further.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"You ain't gettin' away," Pinstripe broke away and sneered at him as he lifted his gun back up.

"Come on now, you've had your fun," N Tropy tried to hide his wincing.

"I ain't even started yet," Pinstripe growled.

At that moment, out of nowhere, his bowels growled too. He doubled over and clutched his belly as a sharp pain ripped through him. He needed to get to a toilet, fast. Damn, whatever was in the beaker had given him an upset stomach as well as an incredible high. Whereas normally it would have been an inconvenience to urgently need to poop in the middle of a session, something in his inebriated mind disagreed. It was perfect timing! He remembered how N Tropy had choked him then forced him to eat his own vomit, what better way to get revenge? Would he have come up with the idea had he not been under the influence? Probably not but in this moment, it seemed like a great idea and was making his cock tingle with excitement. Giggling like a lunatic, he dropped his trousers and boxers to his knees and crawled back to the other side of the bed to lower his ass cheeks over N Tropy's face.

"Oh you want me to kiss your ass? Of course, anything you want," N Tropy rolled his eyes and reluctantly flicked out his tongue to lick his puckered asshole. Anything to get his ordeal over with.

Dingodile watched his lover's expression as he was now facing him as he continued fucking N Tropy as hard as he possibly could. He had no idea what was going through Pinstripe's mind but the wicked expression in his eyes told him it was something twisted. Then he saw him scrunch his face up and squint as he strained...

"No way!" Dingodile laughed feeling his loins heat up. He should have been disgusted but for him drunk, high, depraved Pinstripe was a major turn on.

He saw the damage moments before the pungent smell of bad guts wafted up his nostrils. Pinstripe grinned and unloaded a flurry of runny brown sludge onto N Tropy's unsuspecting face. He didn't even have chance to close his mouth.

Pinstripe cackled maniacally, with absolutely no fucks given as N Tropy squealed and spluttered in protest. He reached up and grabbed his hips to throw him off but Pinstripe reminded him who was in charge by jabbing the end of his tommy gun into his chest.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Pinstripe taunted him then poorly tried to mimic his English accent. "I should make you eat it."

"No," N Tropy struggled to speak with his mouth full and his voice beginning to wobble as he frantically tried to wipe his face.

He held his tongue not to unleash a tirade of insults, telling Pinstripe that he really was a dirty, slutty, disgusting verminous animal and nobody was fooled by his expensive suits and fancy hair. He gulped, knowing that he had no real choice. His only consolation was that it was diarrhoea so he didn't have to chew it but the eggy smell was rancid enough to make him gag.

Dingodile couldn't deny he was strangely envious of the position N Tropy was in. He'd watched Pinstripe pee himself before and gotten excited but watching him sadistically laughing as he voided his bowels was igniting a sick lust inside him that he didn't even know he had. His grunts grew louder as he thrust N Tropy – he was going to cum soon. N Tropy's entire body juddered with his savage movements, rubbing his nose further into Pinstripe's soiled ass crack.

"Make sure you clean all of it," he ordered. "If I find skid-marks in my pants, you die."

"Of course," N Tropy said begrudgingly.

His tongue circled his ass, licking up the remainders of poop that stubbornly clung to his fur. The bitter taste was abominable but at least the smell was fading. Pinstripe giggled at the pleasant sensation of his wet tongue cleaning him up.

Dingodile's senses went into overdrive as he panted and came. His orgasm was huge and lasted a long time; N Tropy's battered and bruised back passage was overflowing with his cum, Dingodile could feel it dribbling back out even when he was still going. At long last, he pulled out and unhooked his claws, leaving streams of blood over his legs, as Pinstripe also got off him and turned around to face him, relishing how fresh and clean his hole felt whilst N Tropy still had crumbs of poop in his beard.

To add insult to injury, Pinstripe took off his hat (which he'd kept on the entire time) and with a wet suckling sound, he cleared his throat and spat in it. N Tropy cringed as he put it back on his bald head with a depraved, crooked grin on his face.

"Touch me again and I will rip yer fuckin' head off. I'm wiv him now so you'se just leave me alone," Pinstripe hissed at him.

He tilted his head back towards Dingodile, who crawled up the bed, slid his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder with a massive smile on his face, proud to call him his partner.

"And if I ever find out you've gone near him, I'll roast ya too," he added.

N Tropy put his hands up in defence and slowly sat upright. Pinstripe's eyes never left his as his intense stare bore into his very soul whilst the tip of his tommy gun always stayed firmly against his skin where his heart was.

"Well Don Pinstrippelli," he said with a nervous smile, emphasising that he was using his real name and not one of the many derogatory nicknames he had given him (although internally he was screaming 'dirty, stinking sewer rat'). "Good show. You have earned my respect. I suppose my time is up but I hope you will both be very happy together. You deserve each other."

His last words were tinged with sarcasm but they paid it no heed. Words were all he had left after they had violated and broken him. He breathed a sigh of relief when they left, giggling to themselves like schoolgirls, and got out of bed and straight to the bathroom where he washed his mouth out vigorously whilst fantasising about ways to brutally murder them.

Pinstripe and Dingodile left the clock tower, hand in hand feeling infinitely pleased with themselves. It was almost morning, the first rays of the sun were creeping over the horizon. They stopped off at the beach to watch the sunrise and enjoy the romantic setting.

They were starting to come down and feel normal again but neither had any regrets about what they had done. Pinstripe was finally rid of N Tropy once and for all and he had enjoyed every second of the events that had made it happen.

"He won't be bothering you again mate, I'm sure of it," Dingodile put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed him.

"Not if he's got any sense," laughed Pinstripe.

"I didn't think you could turn me on anymore but I love it when you're mad and dirty. Watching you made me cum so hard," Dingodile whispered seductively in his fluffy ear.

"You got any left for me?" he smiled mischievously as he ran his hand down his body.

"Oh yeah. Always."

They kissed passionately with nothing but love and adoration as they peeled off each other's clothes. They proceeded to ferociously fuck as the sun rose into the day, and they didn't care who was watching.


End file.
